


GaiaSophia’s Random Fanfic Fiasco

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hylian Prince Sidon, Reader is a milkmaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: A collection of one shot stories that I have wanted to write, but couldn't fit anywhere in my other stories. Instead of making multiple individual short stories, I am putting them all here.Ch1) HylianSidon/HylianReader: Reader is a milkmaid and Prince Sidon happened to be in the barn, eager to see her again.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 72





	GaiaSophia’s Random Fanfic Fiasco

You picked the stool up off the dirt floor of the barn and placed it in its proper place to wait for the next day. With the cows milked, you strolled over to the cuckoo coop. And, like always, you stopped at the door. You glared down at the large rooster that prevented your entrance. “Are we really doing this again?” The rooster scratched at the ground. “I’m not scared of you,” you declared. However, in your heart of hearts….you were quite terrified. 

You took a step to the left and the rooster matched your move. Then back to the right with the same result. “I’m going to step on you if you don’t move.” Slowly, you crept forward. With each inch the rooster’s feathers fluffed. One, two more steps had you nearly atop of it. But, the cuckoo had enough, he pecked at your leg, leaving you with a sharp pain that had you running and screaming back to the barn. 

You peeked around the corner to see the male cuckoo still protecting the coop as it called out to you in defense. Now how were you going to get those eggs?

A laugh from further inside the barn made you turn around in shock. “Having trouble, miss?” Of course it was him. Prince Sidon sat atop a stack of hay, one leg crossed over the other. His royal red coat fit his slender but muscular figure in an embrace of velvet. The color matched his slightly wavy red hair that was tied low and draped onto one shoulder. Your eyes continue to trail down his beautiful chest to his delicious thighs. A bit of a mound had formed where the two legs met. The prince smiled at you. “Oh dear,” he said, “didn’t you already use those delicate hands to milk today? I would hate to tire you.” 

A strong blush came to your cheeks. “I don’t know what you are insinuating, my prince.” A lie, of course. But, a lady shouldn’t even dream of such acts, let alone with the prince. Your fingers began to intertwine with each other in a bit of nervousness. Hylia have mercy on your soul, because you just couldn’t stop sinning with him.

Prince Sidon motioned you to come closer. You obeyed his command and knelt in front of him. The prince’s hands ran through your hair, giving you pleasurable tickles as his eyes appreciated your face, then your lips. He leaned down and kissed you as his hands continued their magic, leaving you in euphoria. Prince Sidon deepened the kiss and groaned so erotically that it sent a pool of heat between your legs. How could the Goddess make someone so beautifully irresistible? You began to run your hands up his thighs when he stopped you. The prince smiled as he broke the kiss. Your hands were taken into his own and were given small, massaging rubs. “You already worked so hard with these today. What sort of prince would I be if I made you even more tired? Here, yes, lay them on my thighs to rest.” Sensual circles were placed on the tops of your hands as he continued to kiss you. 

You broke the kiss this time and pressed your forehead against his. “There are other parts of me that are not so tired…” This made the prince chuckle, then frown in a comical way. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear. “Now, what kind of prince do you take me for? I would never dare to think of using my subjects for my own selfish gain.” He placed several kisses on your face before moving to the other ear to whisper, “A prince is the one who serves his subjects.” A hot flush bloomed on your cheeks. Erotically, he wrapped his arms around you as he distracted you with another kiss. 

With the grace of a dove he placed you on your back atop the bales of hay. His hand cupped your cheek as he bestowed upon you one more deep kiss before focusing his attention to your lengthened skirts. He curled his hand around the hem of them to slowly, sensually lift it up until the gathered material was above your hips. The prince hummed at the sight. “I can’t just let a lady be kept with such a problem. As your prince I need to take responsibility for what I have caused, right? Was it the kisses that brought you to glisten between your thighs or...was it seeing this shameful bulge in my trousers?” Prince Sidon stood up and turned his head to the side in a mock-blush. “It must be that, right? Seeing your prince be enveloped in such impure thoughts-turned-physical...Here…” The prince unbuttoned his pants and pulled them below his waist, showing off his arousal. “This is what happens to me when I see you...or...rather when I think of you even.” His eyes lowered back onto your legs that have been brought together. “Oh dear...I have made it even worse, haven't I? Please, allow me to right my wrong.”

You opened up your legs for him to settle between. “My prince,” you cooed, “you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one who made you like that. I don’t mean to dance into your dreams, honest.” The prince brushed his lips against your own, preventing any more protests. He hummed against your lips before pulling back. 

“My beautiful lady, a pure flower like you could never harbor such disgraceful feelings for a naughty prince like me. Please, before you send more droplets down my thigh, allow me to sate this carnal desire of yours.” The prince began to press himself slowly into you. A tinge of pain made you wince. “My lady, I’m so ashamed of my size. P...ahhh...please forgive me.” He ran his hand along the side of your head. “I...I was not- ahhh...ahh…you’re squeezing so tight…”

You placed a kiss on the top of his head. “My precious prince, I haven’t been intimate since our last encounter. So I am a bit tight…forgive-” He cut you off in a kiss and a small thrust. 

“Don’t apologize, I’m not even supposed to have the dirty feelings in the first place. And to affect you with them too...I...I...mmmmm.” The prince was now shaking at the feeling of being buried to the hilt. After a few gasps and groans, he began to slowly move. “You are so incredibly beautiful. Ever since I first...l...laid eyes on you...my mind has been clouded with thoughts of you. Sleeping has become increasingly difficult knowing the bed only has one person in it.”

He dove at your neck to suck at that sweet spot right below your jaw. The race of your heart could be felt throughout your body as the prince continued his motions. “M...my prince…” you mewled for him. This man is such a wondrous piece of perfection. The feeling of him thrusting between your legs along with his dirty wanton words had you melting. 

“Someday I will sneak you into my chambers and have you to my heart’s content. I will press you against my sheets and take you like a proper lady instead of these heated encounters in a barn. Seeing your soft skin laid against my silken sheets...your cries for me echoing throughout my room…” Prince Sidon was thundering into you at this point. The force of his thrusts caused your breasts to bounce, your breath to warm, and insanity to start clouding your mind. Your hand wandered down your body to a sensitive flower bud. The prince’s hands gripped the hay above your head. “My lady, I’m so sorry. To make you this hot, forcing you to touch yourself to regain some composure.”

Prince Sidon lifted your hips ever so slightly to hit a delicious place inside you. Not only that, but the prince was also coming undone. His hair stuck to his face as his tongue hung from his mouth. Noticing your gaze, he closed his eyes in embarrassment. “You have me in chains, my lady. I’m lowering myself to a common whore for you, my lady. My l...lady tell me, am I p...pleasing t...to you? Am I purging these impure thoughts f...from your mind?”

You blushed at his desperation. “I’m so sorry..I...I can’t stop thinking these thoughts. I only want more of it. I want...I want more of your cock!” The prince covered your dirty mouth with his own. He turned his head to deepen his seal on you and moaned. 

A small pop was made when he drew back. “It’s worse than I thought. Even your lips are not safe from my vulgarity.” Prince Sidon slowed and pulled out. He took your hips and wrenched you around so that you were on all fours with your swollen lips in the air. The prince crawled behind you and placed himself once again inside your forbidden parts. His hips slapped against your ass as he moaned and whined in pleasure. “I’ll have to sate these desires of yours before they get out of hand. I can’t have my lady come to the castle feeling the way she does. Goddess, I would drop my trousers and have you in front of my court. I wouldn’t be able to wait to satisfy your cravings for me. All of my court would know how much of a whore their prince is for the precious little milkmaid who had stolen his heart.” The Hylian prince pressed his face into your back and moaned as he began to make small, quick fucks into you. 

You blushed and touched yourself harder. “My prince, don’t tell anyone I am a thief. I didn’t mean to steal the prince’s heart. P…please...my prince...my prince…” Your legs began to tremble as the coil in your belly began to tighten. 

The prince’s fingers dug at your hips as he slammed himself into you. “Give it to me. Those erotic emotions, those late-night thoughts give them all to me. I’ll bear this burden so that you will go back to being that sweet, innocent maiden I know you are. Goddess...goddess yes, come for me!” You cried into the hay below as you clenched tightly around the man of your dreams. And, oh goddess that man, he was moaning and growling as you bore the brunt of his pent-up affections. Your heart raced at how he was keeping you in this high. Tingles ran from your toes to the tips of your ears. This only lasted a moment more before the prince pulled out and made a mess of your back. He shook as the last drops of his nectar puddled on your back. Prince Sidon collapsed in the hay next to you with a blush as red as an apple and breaths as heavy and strong as iron. His chest rose and fell in a slow decrescendo until his sweet breaths became soft once more. Topaz eyes opened up and looked your way. The prince chuckled before sighing. “I do apologize for making a mess of your back, but I think you have enough to take care of right now.”

You slyly smiled at him. “Yes I do. Especially since you come to visit so often now.” You pushed some wet hair off the prince’s face. “I am quite busy. I might not have time for all these extra visits you are making.”

The prince frowned and pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. “Maybe I will toss away my crown and come here as your little fuckbunny. Then, would you milk me too? Would you come to my cage and milk me in the mornings?” Your cheeks lit up a bright red at his fantasy. The prince was pervy, you knew that, but...wow. He snuggled up against you and placed a quick kiss upon your lips. “If that were to happen, I presume you would be exhausted before the day even began-” 

Sounds of footsteps alerted both you and the prince. He dove behind the hay bales as you pulled down your skirts and laid down. 

Your grumpy father came around the corner. “You are slacking  _ again _ ! Get those eggs before the prince comes! I don’t know why, but he likes to come himself to get those eggs. If you embarrass me in front of the prince again I will beat your butt blue!” 

You sprang up and ran towards the cuckoo coup, dreading the large male that will be blocking your way  _ and _ hoping that your father didn’t look behind the hay. Oh goodness what are you- 

Your footsteps slowed as you saw Prince Sidon holding the rooster and giving it scratches on its neck. He looked at you and smiled. “Oh, hello miss. Have the chickens laid yet?” You blinked a few times before responding. “How...the rooster…” The prince’s smile deepened. “Well, I have been told I have a good handle with cocks.”

You chuckled. “I would be so ever ashamed to see you around your guard.”

The prince’s smile turned to a frown. “You know that is not what I-”

“My prince! Oh, I am so sorry we are keeping you waiting.” Your father shoved a basket into your hands and shooed you into the coup before continuing to apologize to the prince. Quickly, you gathered the eggs and came back out into the daylight. Prince Sidon gently laid down the male cuckoo before taking the basket from you. Well, after letting his hands touch yours for a second longer than need be. 

“Thank you both. These eggs are the most delicious in all the kingdom. I think it has to do with the gentle care of a beautiful milkmaid.” The prince took your hand and kissed the back of it. “I will come back for more in a few days.” To anyone within earshot, it would be a simple statement for more eggs. But, to you….well...you knew the real reason why he liked swinging by so often.


End file.
